When Chocolate Meets the Airwaves
by mattTheWriter072
Summary: This is my hypothesis on how Willy Wonka invented Television Chocolate. (2005 version, oneshot)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory franchise or any characters associated with the franchise. All rights belong to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, and Warner Bros. Pictures. This is not my intellectual property, and no financial gain is made from this nor will be sought. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **Author's note: Hi, everyone! I just thought I should write this little oneshot to hold you over while I continue writing Chapter 20 of "Next in Line"! The Television Chocolate Room was my favorite part of the movie, and while Willy did explain Television Chocolate to his guests in a couple of sentences, I thought I should go into a bit more detail on how his invention came to be. Without further ado, on with the story!**

It was a cool, autumn day outside Willy Wonka's majestic factory. The golden rays of the sun illuminated the leaves on each nearby tree, which had already changed from bright-green to various shades of yellow, orange, and red. A gentle breeze caused the leaves that had fallen to the ground to blow across the street, swirling behind every car that leisurely drove past the factory gates.

Things were completely different inside Willy Wonka's dimly-lit office, where the master chocolatier was sitting in a black leather armchair, slumped over his desk. A large, blank piece of white paper occupied half of the desk, and a laptop took up the other half. His violet eyes were constantly darting between the blank sheet of paper and the laptop's display, which was playing a slideshow of his latest and greatest accomplishments, from inventing wonderful new kinds of Wonka Bars to his death-defying adventures in Loompaland. His purple latex gloves squeaked every time he either picked up his well-chewed pencil or frantically typed ideas into his laptop.

Willy leaned forward and stared down at the sheet of paper on his desk, deep in thought about what he could come up with next. He then switched his gaze over to his laptop, and he opened an application where he had saved one of his unaired TV commercials. He opened a menu and clicked "Play".

The video started out with a black screen, and then a cartoon image of himself appeared, along with some dancing Nerds. The cartoon Wonka removed his black top hat before saying, "Wonka's candies are the best in the world! If you don't believe us, try one for yourself." A three-dimensional Wonka Bar appeared on the screen for several seconds before the screen faded to black.

"That bar looks so realistic and delicious that you just want to _eat it,_ " Willy muttered to himself as he played the commercial one more time. Suddenly, an idea came to him and he dramatically gasped.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, closing the lid of his laptop. "If television can break up a photograph into millions of tiny pieces, and send them whizzing through the air, and reassemble them on the other end, then why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten? Television operates on the principle that big objects become smaller once they're sent to people's screens, so if I can make an enormous Wonka Bar, I don't see how this would be impossible. Wow, I'm glad that my creative mind has been able to flourish again since I brought my wonderful Oompa Loompas here! And I didn't even need to visit my psychiatrist."

He picked up his pencil and quickly sketched his prototype design onto the paper. A few minutes later, he had drawn a rough diagram of a room where there would be a large camera, a podium where an oversized Wonka Bar would be placed in order for the camera to capture an image of it, and a TV set at the far end of the room, where he would grab the normal-sized Wonka Bar from.

"But now, what should it be called?" Willy asked himself, stroking his bottom lip with a gloved finger. "Chocovision? Virtual Wonka Bar? Wonka Bar of the Future? 4D Wonka Bar? Or maybe even Wonkavi—naw, those are _terrible_ names! Forget it." He closed his eyes, trying to imagine where he and the Oompa Loompas would construct this new room in his factory. He imagined taking the Great Glass Elevator to the Elevator Workshop, where he would install a new button with its accompanying label. Willy, along with the Oompa Loompas, would build a brand-new set of tracks that would lead to the new room, whatever it would be called. Suddenly, Willy's eyelids flew open as a new name for his invention popped into his head, and he leapt up from his chair.

"Aha, I know _exactly_ what to call it now!" he cried excitedly, reaching for his signature black top hat before placing it on his head. "My new invention will revolutionize how candies are distributed throughout the world! All you need to do once the bar pops up onto the screen, is reach out and grab it. It will be a real, tangible, edible bar of chocolate, coming straight from your television set. I will call my new invention... Television Chocolate!"

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading my hypothesis on how Television Chocolate came to be. By the way, did you notice the reference to the 1971 movie? Let me know what your thoughts are, and stay tuned for Chapter 20 of "Next in Line"! :)**


End file.
